Regeneration Gap
}} Sigdi resists Durkon's attempt to regenerate her lost arm. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Minrah Shaleshoe ◀ ▶ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Rogo ◀ Transcript Durkon: Thar ye are! Ma, we gotta hurry b'fore Minrah gets back. Sigdi: Hurry? Fer wha? Durkon: Fer tha Regen'rate spell! Ta grow back yer arm! Sigdi: Wha? Now? Like right now? Uh… Durkon: Aye, right now. I wanna get it sorted b'fore I gotta leave. Sigdi: I dinnae want ye ta haf ta rush, lad. B'sides, ye might need tha spell slot later t'day, right? Durkon: Only if'n we get a random encount'r in tha sky. An' I run outta all me other spells b'fore mornin'. Sigdi: Aye, but…better safe'n sorry? When so much's at stake? Durkon: Ma…do ye na want ta get yer arm regen'rated fer some reason? Sigdi: No, it's just…I dunno. Mebbe? It's been so long, an' I lost it holdin' yer Pa's hand. Sigdi: If'n it comes back now…am I still holdin' it? Durkon: Ma…Pa's in Valhalla. Sigdi: I know. Durkon: No, I mean he's in tha actual physical place, Valhalla. Durkon: It's na, like, a metaphor. It's a giant ale house wit spires an' stuff. I saw it wit me own eyes. Durkon: I promise ye, 'e ain't been sittin' holdin' yer disembodied arm fer fifty-odd years while 'e drinks beer! Sigdi: I know tha! But wha kind o' message be tha, huh? Sigdi: I'm gonna face Tenrin soon enuff, aye? An' I want 'im ta be sure tha I ne'er forgot 'im, I nev'r let 'im go. Durkon: Ma, I dinnae think Pa'd want… Durkon: Yer allowed ta do things fer yerself sometimes. Yer allowed ta be happy. Sigdi: Och, me poor sweet boy. Sigdi: They really did fill yer head up wit silly human ideas out there, dinnae they? Sigdi: I dinnae need more'n yer happiness. An' when Kudzu's older, ye'll need na more'n 'is. Sigdi: Happiness is wha we want fer our childr'n. Na fer us. Durkon: Ma, no. Ye dinnae haf ta give up one fer tha other. Durkon: It's one thing ta sacrifice if'n it helps people, but ye sufferin' now dinnae help anyone at all. Durkon: An' besides, wha'd make me, yer only child, happy right now is fer ye ta let me regen'rate yer— Sigdi: Look, 'ere comes Minrah! Guess we're outta time. Minrah: I'm here! Sorry! My mom sort of freaked out when I said I was leaving. Durkon: …We're gonna talk aboot this again after I get back. Sigdi: I should hope so. I'd hate ta think I raised a quitter. Minrah: She didn't say anything, but she made me five sandwiches and sighed loudly while looking through my baby book. D&D Context * Regenerate is a 7th level spell which grows back severed members. * As a Cleric Durkon has a set number of spell slots for each spell level available per day. Since he is 13th level, he has one 7th level spell slot plus one additional slot that must be in one of his domains. He is known to have the Good domain, but his other domain is unknown. Regenerate is in the Healing domain, so its possible he could use that slot for it. His wisdom score has been demonstrated at 22-23, so he likely does not have any bonus 7th level slots due to high wisdom. Since Regenerate cannot be cast via Spontaneous Casting, he must have prepared the spell prior to this point when resting for the battle. The slot would still be available for spontaneous casting of a cure spell. * Random encounters are a staple of D&D from its inception, used to create danger and a disincentive to resting and recovering spells and hit points when in a dangerous environment. * Valhalla in D&D 3.5 exits on one of the Outer Planes, though which one is not explicitly stated in this version of the game. If sources from 1st and 2nd edition are accepted, it is located on the first layer of the plane of Ysgard. Trivia * Durkon did not visit Valhalla, but did view it from afar in the afterlife in #1136. * This is the latest appearance of: ** Rogo, assistant overnight caretaker acolyte of Thor. He first appeared in #1093. External Links * 1184}} View the comic * 601619}} View the discussion thread